thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trips Volume 3 Number 4
Road Trips Volume 3 Number 4 is a live album by the rock band the Grateful Dead. The twelfth of the Road Trips series of archival releases, it was recorded on May 6, 1980, at Recreation Hall, Pennsylvania State University, State College, Pennsylvania, and on May 7, 1980, at Barton Hall, Cornell University, Ithaca, New York. It was released on September 7, 2010. Road Trips Volume 3 Number 4 was the second Road Trips album, after Volume 3 Number 3, to contain three CDs; each of the previous entries in the series had contained two CDs. It was the first Road Trips to be released without a bonus disc. The first disc of Road Trips Volume 3 Number 4 contains selections from the first sets of both concerts. Disc two is the complete second set from Penn State. Disc three is the complete second set from Cornell, except for a few minutes of "Rhythm Devils" and "Space". Track listing Disc one #"Jack Straw" (Bob Weir, Robert Hunter) – 7:04 #"Peggy-O" (traditional) – 7:03 #"Me and My Uncle" > (John Phillips) – 3:08 #"Big River" (Johnny Cash) – 5:56 #"Loser" (Jerry Garcia, Hunter) – 7:54 #"Cassidy" (Weir, John Perry Barlow) – 5:13 #"Row Jimmy" (Garcia, Hunter) – 12:02 #"Lazy Lightning" > (Weir, Barlow) – 3:40 #"Supplication" (Weir, Barlow) – 4:40 #"Althea" (Garcia, Hunter) – 9:26 #"Lost Sailor" > (Weir, Barlow) – 6:11 #"Saint of Circumstance" (Weir, Barlow) – 6:22 Disc two #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:06 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional) – 7:10 #"Feel Like a Stranger" > (Weir, Barlow) – 9:55 #"He's Gone" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 13:54 #"The Other One" > (Weir, Bill Kreutzmann) – 10:21 #"Rhythm Devils" > (Mickey Hart, Kreutzmann) – 9:09 #"Space" > (Garcia, Phil Lesh, Weir) – 3:45 #"Wharf Rat" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 10:32 #"Around and Around" > (Chuck Berry) – 4:08 #"Johnny B. Goode" (Berry) – 4:18 Disc three #"Shakedown Street" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 13:55 #"Bertha" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:43 #"Playing in the Band" > (Weir, Hart, Hunter) – 9:22 #"Terrapin Station" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 13:14 #"Rhythm Devils" > (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 4:39 #"Space" > (Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 4:02 #"Saint of Circumstance" > (Weir, Barlow) – 6:04 #"Black Peter" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 9:39 #"Playing in the Band" > (Weir, Hart, Hunter) – 3:29 #"Good Lovin'" (Rudy Clark, Arthur Resnick) – 7:52 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass *Brent Mydland – keyboards, vocals *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Grateful Dead – producer *David Lemieux – release producer *Blair Jackson – release producer *Dan Healy – recording *Jeffrey Norman – CD mastering *Scott McDougall – cover art *William Ames – photography *James R. Anderson – photography *Jay Blakesberg – photography *Peter Dervin – photography *Steve Vance – package design *Blair Jackson – liner notes Recording dates *Disc one, tracks 2 – 5 and 8 – 12, and disc two were recorded at Penn State University on May 6, 1980 *Disc one, tracks 1, 6, and 7, and disc three were recorded at Cornell University on May 7, 1980 Category:Road Trips Category:Albums Category:1980